spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and Wubbzy
Plot: SpongeBob and Patrick go to the source of Wow Wow Wubbzy. SpongeBob realizes he and Wubbzy are both square. Later they discover a black hole. Patrick accidently knocks Wubbzy into the black hole. Their adventure lends to Plankton's capture of Wubbzy. SpongeBob battles Plankton and destroys the machine, saving Wubbzy (who later makes Plankton run away). The episode ends with Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy moving to Bikini Bottom (In the "End" title card, the E all sponged-up and the d crooked like Wubbzy's trademark tail Also, SpongeBob and Wubbzy are jellyfishing during the credits). Characters: *SpongeBob (title character) *Patrick *Squidward *Wubbzy (debut and title character) *Widget (debut) *Walden (debut) *Daizy (debut) *Plankton Trivia *This Episode has the same opening sequence as Truth or Square. *The rinho in the Nickelodeon Movies logo is replaced with Patrick. *The last SpongeBob SquarePants fanon special starring Squidward until the Club Patrick movie. *A sequel is in the works. Transcript: French Narrator: Ahhh, another fine day in Bikini Bottom and everyone is... still asleep? SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick are heard snoring French Narrator: (through megaphone) WAKE UP YOU BARNACLE HEADS! Everyone wakes up with a start SpongeBob: Aww Barnacles, I really wish the narrator wouldn't wake us up so early! Patrick: You said it, SpongeBob! Squidward: I actually agree with you! SpongeBob: Why did you wake us up so early? Narrator: Because today is a special day! SpongeBob: It is? Patrick and Squidward: It is? SpongeBob: Patrick what day is today? Patrick: I don't know! Squidward: Don't talk so loud! That megaphone blast already gave me a headache! SpongeBob: Sorry me and Patrick are trying to think of something to do today! Squidward: Whatever it is can you leave me out of it? SpongeBob: Why? Squidward: Because I don't want to! Shouldn't you be at work today, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: I'd love to be at work today; but I can't! The Krusty Krab is closed for repairs! Patrick: Let's go on an adventure! SpongeBob: Lets go for it! SpongeBob and Patrick go to the bus station and they get on a bus!. SpongeBob: Pat, where does this bus go? Patrick: Huh? The Bus goes fast and SpongeBob and Patrick are launched out! SpongeBob and Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SpongeBob and Patrick land on the ground but the place wasn't Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Where are we? Patrick: Aren't we still in Bikini Bottom? SpongeBob: No Pat, it's another place. Boing Boing! SpongeBob and Patrick see a strange little creature bouncing towards them Patrick: What's That SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I don't know! (wave to little creature) Hey Little Fella! Wubbzy: Hi welcome to Wuzzleburg! SpongeBob: WUZZLEBURG? I told you this wasn't Bikini Bottom! Patrick shrugs Wubbzy: Who are you guys? SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob and this is Patrick! Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy. SpongeBob: Nice name. Wubbzy: Thanks! Patrick: Do you have any friends? Wubbzy: Yes, I have Widget and Walden! SpongeBob: Who are they? Wubbzy: I'll show you! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, do you know that you and Wubbzy have something in common? SpongeBob: What's that Patrick? Patrick: You two are both square! SpongeBob looks at Wubbzy and sees Patrick is right. SpongeBob: You're Right! I guess that's one thing we have in common. (then notices Wubbzy's tail) I guess that's the only thing we have in common (On CBS arings, SpongeBob would also say "besides being yellow like a Simpson"). Patrick: Look! A black hole! (he kicks Wubbzy into hole ). Wubbzy: AHHHHHHHHH! Patrick: Oops! SpongeBob: Patrick, what have you done!?!? (evil laughter) Plankton: (in a machine)I will make a zoo and everyone in Wuzzelburg are the animals! I'll start with... You! (pointng at Wubbzy) SpongeBob: Me? Plankton: No not you! HIM! Wubbzy: Me?(gets locked in a cage) SpongeBob, Help! SpongeBob: Coming Wubbzy! Plankton: Too late! Plankton's machine has rockets and blasts away. SpongeBob: Aww Tarter sauce! SpongeBob sees Widget and Walden coming Walden: What happened to Wubbzy? SpongeBob: Uhhhh... (gulp) Patrick: He fell into a black hole! SpongeBob: PATRICK!!! Patrick: What? Widget: Oh-no that's not good! SpongeBob: No it isn't! Walden: Were you planning on saving him? SpongeBob: Sure! Patrick: Hey that black swirly thing is coming back! SpongeBob: You're right, Patrick! Widget: You two need to go in there and save Wubbzy. SpongeBob: Sure....WHAT! WHAT? Patrick: They want us to go in the black hole. SpongeBob (nervous): Can't we talk about this. Hee Hee Widget and Walden: No! (grabs SpongeBob and Patrick) SpongeBob: Awww Double Tarter sauce! Widget and Walden throw SpongeBob and Patrick in the black hole. SpongeBob and Patrick: AHHHHHHHH! Walden: Good luck you two! SpongeBob: Thanks at lot! SpongeBob and Patrick are teleported back to Bikini Bottom at the Chum Bucket lab entrance. SpongeBob (determined): Hang on Wubbzy! Help is on the way! But the door was locked! SpongeBob: Rats! We'll have to find another way in. Patrick: We could try the air vent. SpongeBob: No Pat, rememember the last time we did that? Patrick: But this one's different. SpongeBob and Patrick climb up air vent. SpongeBob looks down into the lab. Plankton: Soon I will turn everyone in Wuzzleburg into zoo animals and SpongeBob will never stop me. (laughs then looks up) Huh? The Air Vent starts to break SpongeBob and Patrick: Uh-oh! CRACK! SpongeBob and Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SpongeBob and Patrick hit the floor. Plankton: SpongeBob? OH WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY PLANS? No matter you arrived to late! Soon I will turn everyone in Wuzzleburg into zoo animals and after that I will destroy you! SpongeBob (thinking): What am I going to do? I promised Widget and Walden I would rescue Wubbzy. Just then SpongeBob gets an idea. SpongeBob (thinking): I got it! What has Plankton always been after? THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA! SpongeBob whistles SpongeBob (speaking): Oh, Plankton! (holds out the secret Krabby Patty formula) Plankton: MINE!!!! (chases SpongeBob) Patrick:(jumps on machine)Is this for peanut supplies? (pushes red button and cage explodes, in other words, Patrick has saved Wubbzy.) Plankton:What!?!? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plankton runs but stops in front of SpongeBob and Wubbzy Wubbzy: May I? SpongeBob: Oh be my guest! Wubbzy: GO AWAY!!!! (scares Plankton) Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away) SpongeBob: So Wubbzy, do you and your friends want to live in Bikini Bottom? Wubbzy : Yes. SpongeBob: OK! Lets go! SpongeBob, Patrick and Wubbzy escape the lab and go to see Widget and Walden. Walden: Wubbzy you're safe. Widget: You're not hurt are you, little buddy? Wubbzy: No. Thanks to my new friends SpongeBob and Patrick. Widget and Walden: Well done you two! SpongeBob: It was nothing! Patrick: But Sponge, we did do something! SpongeBob: It's a figure of speech! Patrick: Oh! Wubbzy tells his friends about what SpongeBob had asked him and they both agree. Wubbzy moves to Bikini Bottom with his friends Squidward: Still no SpongeBob or Patrick! SpongeBob and Patrick: Hi Squidward! Squidward: Oh-no They're back! Squidward notices Wubbzy and his friends with SpongeBob and Patrick, Squidward:5 morons!? (faints) Patrick: Yes, isn't it wonderful? Now it will be like we have 2 SpongeBobs instead of one. Squidward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs away, while on CBS airings, cries.) SpongeBob: (only on CBS airings) He's really sad indeed! Besides, this is different! (THE END title card pops up and fades out. Credits roll as SpongeBob and Wubbzy chase flutterbies and jellyfish.) SpongeBob and Wubbzy: Whee! SpongeBob: La, la, la, la, la! ( Kenny in "Tom Kenny kicks SpongeBob) Ow!( Wubbzy trips off screen 59 seconds later. (On CBS airings, at one point, as jellyfish form the CBS eyemark logo, Wubbzy and SpongeBob stop to take a break and chat about the preivous program. **For example, if the previous program was a rerun of "I Love Lucy", then you here this conversation: SpongeBob: Hey Wubbzy, did you even SEE that rerun of I Love Lucy? Wubbzy: NO way! Was it funny? SpongeBob: It was so humorus I could only hear myself laughing! Wubbzy: Wow wow! That's pretty neat. Too bad I missed it... SpongeBob: Don't worry, there showing it again tomorrow. Wubbzy: Really? COOL!** This changes every airing, depending on which program aired earlier.) Then they take pictures. Patrick joins in, getting stung by jellyfish at the end of the credits. (On CBS airings SpongeBob would destroy the last production logo, while Wubbzy prepares the viewers for the next program. This also varies on which program will air next.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2009 Category:Articles by Anonymous Users